degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-4109358-20170217190849/@comment-3027589-20170217235615
As someone who knows Felix's content and what's true/false in them, I feel the need to debunk this. First of all, these people clearly didn't watch these videos all the way through and were just focusing on something to take out of context, just like the Wall Street Journal did. The swastikas he "posted" in his videos were something his FANS made in a game he created where the players can recreate his setup and put whatever they wanted in them. He had no knowledge about until he actually saw them, in which he proceeded to tell them to STOP making them. It's in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dR8yHXpLQlA People would know this if they watched his content. August 7, 2016: PewDiePie, wearing a Make America Great Again hat, begins his video with a swastika and other Nazi imagery, and uses a photo of Hitler as a segue between clips. Literally ALL of that was done out of pure satire. As someone who lives in the UK, Felix said he really didn't care about the U.S elections but only brought up Trump/Clinton in videos because he saw the whole situation humorous as an outsider. Him wearing the Make America Great Again hat was worn only to rustle some feathers and it did. The video itself was a parody of DramaNewsChannels like KeemStar, which he added with a swastika at the beginning and random photos of Hitler with his Bro Fist stamp on it between clips to poke fun at the already rising circulation of him being a Nazi. He meant all of it as a joke that again, got taken too far and out of context. I mean, how can someone look at this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MiYEbLQM2dg and realize he's only messing around? Granted, Hitler and the being Nazi is nothing to make light of, but Felix wasn't serious in this. It's just like the video where he criticizes the YouTube Heros thing and compares it to a Nazi agenda and at the end, looks up a Hitler speech. He meant it as a joke that never should have been touched on in the first place. This is what got him to where he is now. The bullet point of him wearing a Nazi uniform was exactly how Felix's thought it would be: people taking it out of context. That clip is actually what the whole original video was about. How the media scrutinizes some YouTubers and takes little things they say/do out of proportion and he makes a point by showing how damaging it is and to prove upon it, he puts on the outfit. So what happens? He gets accused of being a Nazi. Point proven. Also those hate groups that showed support to Felix aren't endorsed by him at all and haven't been (correct me if I'm wrong, but there's no legit proof of showing support either). http://pewdie.tumblr.com/post/157160889655/just-to-clear-some-things-up Another thing that wasn't covered in the link you posted, but in the WSJ article, was that they had a screencap of him holding his arm at certain angle that made it look like he was doing/about to do the Hitler salute. He wasn't. He just made a movement with his arm, people paused it and edited to make it seem like he was doing yet another "Nazi" thing. He pointed it out himself in his Response Video to the whole situation and even recreated the motion to show people, knowing well enough people could take that out of context again and use it against him. Again, people would know this if they bothered to learn about his content and not just go off word of mouth. I really, really hope I don't sound like I'm trying to cover up Felix's mistake and make it seem like he's incorruptible because I'm not, and if I offend you or make you mad because of this, I'm really sorry. The farthest thing I wanna turn into is a blind follower, but at the same time, since I consider myself a fan, I do want to point out when the other side is wrong. I've said this before, but Felix is the kind of person that will always push boundaries to the point of controversy and that's one of his biggest flaws. I think he needed to fall like this in order to realize there are some things you just can't tread on. He did apologize in his Response Video and acknowledged he went too far, offended a lot of people and will take look at the ordeal as a life lesson. However, this doesn't wipe the slate clean and I think he still has so much learning to do and I hope next time it doesn't come with so much damage (not with just him, but with other communities). It's clear when he said that he believes you can joke about anything, so long as it's the right way and not the wrong way, that he has a long ways to go before he reaches that point. But looking at the person he is over the years (or was), I think he can do it. He's not truly a bad person. He just has no idea how to set barriers for himself, but hopefully this is the mistake that really wakes him up.